With the enhancement of the display panel technology, people have more serious requirements regarding the display panel, especially regarding the edge width of the display panel. Moreover, the manufacture cost is expected to be lower and meanwhile the display panel maintains its function. Based on the aforementioned requirements, the Gate Driver on Array (GOA) has been replacing the shift registers in a conventional gate driving integration circuit. The GOA circuit requires a Q signal, an internal signal within the GOA circuit, for driving the shift register. A RC (resistor-capacitor) load corresponding to the Q signal is small, so the Q signal is easily interfered by a high frequency signal and has a voltage potential higher than 0 volt. This causes that the thin-film transistor (TFT) in the display device is regularly turned on, resulting in the power waste and the reduction of the lifetime of the TFT.
To reduce the interference occurring on the Q signal, the convention resolution is to couple an inversed pulse signal to the Q signal, no matter if the Q signal requires the inversed pulse signal or not. This will reduce the driving ability of the circuit.